1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an air-permeable texture, particularly an air-permeable texture providing oxygen and negative oxygen ions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The industrialization and the increase in population density have increased environmental pollution and deteriorated air quality, particularly through the increase in carbon dioxide and decrease in oxygen levels in confined interior spaces or populous areas. In this regard, a person suffering from an oxygen deficiency will feel fatigued and could develop cerebral lesions. Therefore, how to supply the human body with more oxygen has become an ever increasing public concern.
The negative oxygen ion is the oxygen ion with one or more negative charges. Air consists of main gas components such as nitrogen (78%), oxygen (21%), carbon dioxide (0.03%) and water vapor. Among these gas components, oxygen and carbon dioxide rather than nitrogen feature electron affinity. Oxygen expresses 700 times greater electron affinity than carbon dioxide and can be induced to create atmospheric negative oxygen ions in a process in which oxygen molecules in the air combine with free electrons.
Air molecules under high pressures or powerful electromagnetic fields such as electric discharge phenomenon (lightning), the photoelectric effect, or a fountain and waterfall effect, will lose part of their outermost electrons thereby becoming ionized. Those outermost electrons that are shed from the pull of the nuclei are called free electrons and posses negative charges. Negative oxygen ions are most often generated by atmospheric ionized free electrons caught by the oxygen molecule.
Depending on the air quality, the number of negative oxygen ions in the ambient atmosphere is changeable at any moment. For example, there are 10,000-20,000 negative oxygen ions per cubic centimeter around a waterfall, 5,000-10,000 negative oxygen ions per cubic centimeter in a forest or on a beach, 200-1,000 negative oxygen ions per cubic centimeter in an urban park, 100-400 negative oxygen ions per cubic centimeter in a naturally ventilated office and almost no negative oxygen ion in a closed office. People living in an environment in which more than 1,000 negative oxygen ions per cubic centimeter exist will feel comfortable.
Negative oxygen ions are indispensable to metabolism. The quality and quantity of oxygen ions directly affect metabolism in the human body according to research performed by Setsuo Lino, a Japanese scientist. The ionization rates of calcium and sodium in the blood will rise with more negative oxygen ions added into blood; the increased ionization rates contribute to weakly alkaline blood which is favorable to nutrients absorbed by and degraded wastes discharged from the human body, purification of blood, and human health.
Tourmaline generates currents by which an electric field induced around tourmaline electrolyzes moisture therein for generation of “tourmaline-induced negative ions” that are identical to “negative ions” naturally produced in a waterfall or a forest and used to adjust ionic equilibrium in the human body. Negative ions with functions such as relaxing psychosomatic conditions, activating cells and promoting natural healing can inhibit oxidation of the human body or postpone degradation. Moreover, negative ions have other functions such as deodorization, dehumidification and anti-microbial effects.
It is imperative to keep air quality of interior spaces in which people usually live and stay for 80% of a whole day. Therefore, it is a critical issue to design brand-new air-permeable texture providing oxygen and negative oxygen ions based on air-permeable texture and installed in a variety of devices for better air quality without the supply of electricity.